


a tangled mess of silky string

by yugkookisreal



Series: singularity [7]
Category: SHINee, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Breathplay, Choking, Dancer Lee Taemin, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, How Do I Tag, I Ship It, Love at First Sight, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-02-04 18:55:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 10,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18610489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yugkookisreal/pseuds/yugkookisreal
Summary: jimin doesn't expect to catch feelings for his one night stand but he does and now he can't get lee taemin out of his head.





	1. i. STRANGE MOOD

**Author's Note:**

> So basically I have always been a fan of shinee, through kibum and taemin but uh these days I don't know what to do with my life. My exams are ten days away but lee taemin is making me feel things I shouldn't be feeling. And with my bias off to the army, I can vulnerable to his actions dammit.  
> Anywho this somewhat of a character study in which I fangirl over lee taemin. Like come on guys I needed an outlet. Especially when you when I need -->  
> https://youtu.be/05urYQ4yBoY

➥  get drunk with this strange mood  
       you can let yourself go  
       but you can't escape from me  
       right now, when we've become so                          listless .  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
there's a beauty in someone who dances in the bright light and surrounds himself with darkness so inky that it clings to the movements of his body, moving along with him in a dance so unique and melancholic it causes his tear buds to itch. there's a tissue box turned towards him, he can see it in the edge of his vision but the dancer is hypnotizing , sightly and he can't tear his gaze away.

the motions are too elegant for a pub, the dancer is a beaut in between the shabby crimsons and bottle greens of the interior. he shifts and turns and twists and dips around the stage, the steel pole left untouched by him. he distantly remembers that he came with someone he can't remember and there's a sweet whisper of a song, slow and melodious like dancing on the raised pedestal. he thinks to himself that the movements of the dancer, his lean body moving like the music itself is gorgeous and that if he could just look at this all day he would.

its then the dancer pushes at his hair, grey hair sweaty as he flicks it back with a grace which unconsciously causes him to gasp. and his heart stutters seeing the expression on the dancers face, eyes closed and lips mouthing at lyrics he can't understand. he's part of the melody, his expression pained yet serene in a way he had only seen in ballet dancers. it's enchanting.

" fuck he's hot ".  he hears someone say beside him and he nods, because yes he is, his expression and the dull make up accents his features. and he swears when the dancer steps away, twisting in a way which is so fluid and bitter, it's like rich champagne on his tongue again. shadows climb across his lower body, face glittering like teardrops in the sparkling light. there's something red on his face and somewhere there's a light turning him into an angel, who has his feet both in paradise and hell.

his eyes flutter open and they lock eyes, startling grey against dark. and he can't move, he swallows against his dry throat as someone yells in his ear, shaking his shoulder. but he's listless, immobile in the other's eyes. "oh my god he's looking at you".

and they break eye contact, and suddenly he could move and whispers " yeah " and he would like to know such a beauty.

 


	2. ii. LOOK STRAIGHT AT ME

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guys are you ready to meet them ? 
> 
> PLAYLIST:  
> sexuality-->https://youtu.be/GrdtR49x0GY  
> promise-->https://youtu.be/dirgfi_ZttU  
> move album-->https://youtu.be/FvL0CDzByXk  
> or basically this is what got me writing this bc people i love his VOICE AND HIS EVERYTHING JUST KILL ME !

➥ so your neatly brushed hair can get  
      tangled  
      leave it alone  
      you're beautiful oh oh  
      even if your proper stance becomes   
      loosened  
      it's alright  
      look straight at me oh yeah  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
his name is sungwoon, the guy who brought him there and he says knows the dancer. he tells him all smug in between the kisses they share outside in the snow and bare trees. jimin thinks that his hook up looks a lot like the dancer, though sungwoon is softer then the other male and isn't as exquisite. but he's something and he lets those hands slip under his sweater and cause goosebumps on his skin. his mouth is hot on him, tongue licking into mouth and he moans, letting the man push him against the naked wall and slide a knee in between his legs.

he's loosing himself in the scent when there's a cough and it's so sudden then sungwoon pulls away and nuzzles his nose in his warm shoulder, he's still reeling. it takes him a moment but he manages to turn to look at him, the man who had interrupted him and- and it's the dancer standing there like a snow angel with dazzling eyes and hair which mixes in beautifully with the white of the dirty ice and the softness of the sweater.

jimin wants it, he needs to feel that fluffiness on his body.

"hi", he breathes and sungwoon snickers in the crook of his neck but his cheeks are flushed and he knows his gloss is smeared from the kiss.

the dancer cocks his head, confused but he's smiling and jimin thinks he looks better that way. "hi". he says back and the voice is soft, breathy and velvety. the dancer's shoulders are loose, and glitter sticks against his cheeks and feathery lashes, face pale and gorgeous in faded pinks.   
he turns to look at sungwoon who was licking into jimin's skin with a upturned brow and jimin let's out a sigh he didn't know he'd been holding. "whose this?"

"jimin. park jimin". the other purrs, finally pulling away to lock eyes with jimin. cold air brushes against his shoulder and he shivers, pushing his sweater up to cover the exposed collarbone. "do you want him? he wants you".

and jimin wants to hide, bury himself in the snow and die because the dancer twists to look at him, eyes turning into crescents. god, they are stunning. "really?" he whispers and the voice is so soft it causes a shiver to run down his spine. "then… i'm lee taemin. nice to make your acquaintance, jimin and i hope i can see you next wednesday?".

there's something underlying it and it causes delicious shivers to course through his blood. " _yes_ ". he mutters in english.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I literally put a meme in there my god-guys my dad caught me skipping like a fucking school girl,,, I'm embarrassed
> 
> ANYWAYS COMMENT AND LEAVE KUDOS, THANK YOU


	3. iii. ELEGANT GESTURES

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> STAN TAEMIN. STAN TALENT.
> 
> also check out LOST IN TRANSLATION -->  
> https://m.webtoons.com/en/challenge/lost-in-translation/list?title_no=98085&page=1&webtoon-platform-redirect=true
> 
> OUR OMEGA LEADERNIM -->  
> https://m.webtoons.com/en/challenge/our-omega-leadernim/list?title_no=128581

➥ the moves are starting again  
       under the dark lights  
       your elegant gestures  
       secretive looks  
       you reflect on the clear window  
       your flickering moves  
       with this strange feeling  
       this breathtaking attraction .  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
the club, he found out, was exclusive with it's attendees but the bouncer let him in with one look. he suspected it was because of taemin and his lilting smiles he now threw across the gathering crowd.

jimin saddles away in the shadows with his drink and a stranger he had picked on his way to the bar. and he waited there, with the stranger's face blurring and neon vermilion enclosing his eyesight.

"you're a usual", jimin remarks quietly to him, taking in the sultry clothing the stranger had on and smiling through the bitter taste of the amber liquid. the stranger grins back at him, nodding, his smile turning sharp at the corners.

"of course. and you're new". the stranger replies in the same low tone jimin had used, his voice self assured and deep. jimin smirks back, his eyes flickering towards the occupied stage and the blue-green lights. "you are here for our siren?", the words are pretentious and jimin's smirk nearly plunges into nothingness at the smug remark.

" i'm pretty sure he doesn't belong to you". he says, just as the music changes and taemin's smile vanishes. and this time the music is merely a purr, the words a soft whine and the lithe dancer a bender of light and dark. "adjushi". he says as an afterthought, his thoughts emptying to stare at the beauty which was lee taemin.

his movements are even more languorous, slow and sexy in the way he rolls his hips and throws his head up, silvery strands glittering like jewelry in turquoise stage light. his throat is bare, his adams apple bobbing as he mouths the lyrics to himself. sweat already gleams on his lean body.

he moves with the bass of the music box, thrumming under his boots and the wooden stage. he's wearing no jewelry but the golden silk catches the light and puts his movements ablaze. his eyes are half closed, dark orbs misty and jimin lets it reel him in.

it's like he's stuck in a dream, gazing at something ethereal whose wet eyelashes, tan skin and painted nails writing hangul in the air drive him to madness. and jimin had just locked eyes with him.

he doesn't remember how long the dance goes on, or when taemin leaves the stage to join him in the dark, his grin shining like a cat's in the low lights because he had been too into taemin's play. he keeps looking at the empty space, at the blood red curtains, his eyesight blurry and the glass empty in his hands. he wants to drink something, his mouth is too dry.

"i presume my dance have you enamored". taemin is too close to him suddenly, nose brushing his hair and mouth inches from his ear. the hot air makes him shiver and he pulls back.

he hadn't noticed when the proud stranger had left.

but he notices that taemin is looking expectantly at him, eyes glittering like the stars in the night sky. and he should be saying what his brain wants him to say, the words burning on the tongue. _you're beautiful like the fresh rain on bountiful rainbow flowers, glittering like gems on their petal. you're exquisite like a pearl hammered under the weight of the sea, gleaming all sorts of color and beauty. you're-_ "why do you talk like you're in the revolutionary era ?".

they both blink in their surprise, jimin already jerking into a bow to profusely mutter apologies at a pace nobody will be able to keep up with but the twinkling laughter makes him stop. he looks up and taemin has his head down, hand over his mouth as his chuckles ring out. it's adorable and loud, the sound, and unlike the sexy nature jimin had seen taemin in.

he lets himself smile as he waits for the laughter to end. and when it does, amusment still flickers in dark eyes. "who knows jimin". taemin says to him.

"now come on".


	4. iv. RHYTHM

➥ you got got the rhythm  
      you got got the rhythm  
      under the dark lights  
      your moves captivate me  
      your elegant gestures  
      secretive looks  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
the light is turned off, bathing the room in darkness and he can't see anything. but he can feel the soft rumpled bedsheets under his naked body, the sheets twisting around his feet and the wetness of the mouth which sucks on his neck and makes him mewl in the silence. the sheets ruffle under him, lithe fingers dancing across his torso, tracing and pressing at the dips and planes of his stomach.

his nails dig into taemin's shoulder, his other hand pulling at his grey locks as he pants against the mouth which is back on him. his head is thrown back against the pillow, lips moving sloppily in his drunken haze and letting the hot muscle slip into his mouth and lick.

he groans, pulling at his hair harder and taemin lets go, sharp teeth biting into his plush lower lip and pulling.

and he keens, his toes curling at the pleasurable pain as he drags his nails across taemin's back. his nails are blunt and taemin pulls back, his hands on his nipples being the only contact jimin has with him.

his nipples which are already perky and red and taemin pressing his nails and the tip of the tongue against it.

jimin is loosing his mind and he arches, hands extended to push taemin on him again.

but taemin is beside him, his pianist fingers playing with his nipples while his mouth drags across the edges of his ear, blowing warm air on it. "can you come like this ?", he whispers.

jimin can't answer though because he can't get a word out without moaning and taemin voice is husky and sultry, completely broken. and yes he can come. but he wouldn't.

and so he turns his head towards taemin and slots their mouths together, hands pulling his fingers from his torso. he feels taemin smile into the kiss, mouth perfect against his own as taemin pushes himself on top of him again.  
"can you take me ?", he whines as he wraps his hands around his neck, fingers in his rough hair and eyes wet.

"… of course baby boy". and the voice is so throaty, so _ugh_ beautiful that jimin feels it in his bones.

he feels dizzy under his touch, taemin's fingers gliding across the inner part of his thigh and resting near his member. "are you fine with this ?".

jimin feels the pout forming but he nods, muttering a soft "yes". and even though he doesn't like coming through this, taemin makes the experience worthwhile, his hand working up and down both their member and grunting to himself. taemin's member is searing hot against his own, his calloused hands working them over the rim and when taemin comes and wetness clings to his stomach, he doesn't mind it.

for taemin kisses him through his own orgasm and for once, his movements aren't  just soft but languid and slow also.

and jimin loves it.


	5. v. WITH AWE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Monologue by lee taemin is possibly the best song ever.
> 
> * pun attended.

➥  for a moment,  
       i erased everything  
      only relying on my sight  
      with awe oh oh   
       i'm only looking at you  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
when he wakes up in the morning, there's someone laying on his stomach, dark hair like a hallow and eyes rimmed with smudged make up. arms are wrapped around his hips, tight like cuddling against and it's warm. not to hot or cold, just perfect with the honeyed glow of the rising sun in the window and metallics of the han river and buildings. he wants to sink in, let sleep swallow him again and wait for the fluttering lashes to open and dark openness to shine through the irises.

but- the sun was rising and the office had asked him to work this saturday and he had forgotten in the haze of the neon lights and tickling fingers. 

he stopped, swallowing and thinking of waking him up. but taemin was asleep, looking like an angel with a necklace of bruises decorating his tanned neck.

he looked like a personified eros, awake and asleep.

he slipped under his arms, inhaling as taemin twitched above him, groaning as jimin pulled away from him. and somehow he felt sad at leaving the warmth behind.

jimin found the sheets along with his clothes on the ground and waited a single breath to survey the small room. last night had been too quick for him to get a good look of the bedroom, and he had to say taemin knew how to decorate the interior of his small studio apartment. it was nicer, albeit a bit messier then his own.

he continued his walk of shame after that, pulling at his slightly rumpled clothes, thanking taemin silently into pulling it carefully off him. he nearly tripped on the wooden floor in his haste in pulling his trousers.

he found his phone under the pillow, the message from the secretary blinking like an omen on the screen saver. he was going to be a bit earlier then usual, not that the secretary had to know.

there was a thin patch of sticker paper notes on the kitchen beside the door, with a strewn uncapped pen. his heart thudded in his chest and he glanced back at the open bedroom door. no one was coming through and it was uncharacteristically silent. and so with the adrenaline rushing through his veins, he started to write.

thank you for last night and cleaning me up, seemed alright. and scrawling his number and hoping that taemin would remember his name he left.

he prayed that he wouldn't regret not vanishing into the night like he had with the others.


	6. vi. LEAVE IT TO ME

➥ so your neatly brushed hair can get                      tangled  
      leave it alone you're beautiful oh oh  
      even if your proper stance becomes                  loosened  
      it's alright, look straight at me oh yeah  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
it's later that sunday afternoon when it occurs to him that he had been thinking of lee taemin too much.

he had been in the middle of grilling his chicken on his stove, piles of wrapped dishes already waiting on the countertops with the ominous threat of hungry wolves, he called his friends. they had planned to visit, without consulting him and he had spent half of his day preparing homemade food because they needed anything but fast foods in their bodies.

but with the maroon of his apartment walls bleeding from the crimson sun, and the humming of the fridge with the stored alcohol, it reminded of the drunken laughter he had shared with taemin friday night. and of the butterflies in his stomach which had been the only thing he had brought with him from taemin's apartment.

but soon enough the chicken was turning to char  and his guests had arrived, drooling and laughing and reminding jimin of why he was friends with them.

taehyung was pink, giggly and hyper from the soft drinks he had inhaled, half on top of hoseok who was drunkenly singing to himself. seokjin stirs from beside them, already asleep from the drinks and food he had eaten, his shirt riding up and exposing the thin line of untouched golden skin.

jimin smiles, curling into his small bean bag, nursing an empty bottle of alcohol and flickering dotes he's pretty sure is his apartment. his blurry eyelids turn sharp for moments, and he giggles to him. he grins when taehyung joins hoseok in the slurred singing. " lost my way, within a complicated world without an exit, lost my way".

they keep murmuring this to themselves and nearly push seokjin off the sofa. there's an angel singing through the speakers, alongside an interview on television of someone he distantly recognizes as the football star choi minho.

his eyesight clears and locks on seokjin and his head which is thrown off the sofa, on the arched jawline. he sucks in a breath, his tongue tasting of saltiness and fuck, of taemin. taemin's jaw is softer, yet sharp and jimin knew, having licked and nipped at the jawline more times last friday then he could count that it wasn't something you could easily forget.

nothing on that friday you can forget easily, not the grin which looked like a rustic blade of a dagger, sharp and toxic and dulled with scarlet blood and glitter. not the gleaming pool of ebony gems taemin had for eyes, pulling like a love potion, lustful and mysterious and dark. not the soft muscles and shining golden skin which glistened like raw gold unearthed among the darkness, beautiful and dangerous like everything a nettled garden of blood roses are.

there's a crash and he blinks. seokjin had fallen from his loose perch on the sofa and the neon greens alert him of taehyung running towards the bathroom. he probably had to pee and puke all the drinks he had previously drank.

and as hurling started to break the soft, almost silent house of his, there was a ping and jimin picks it up.

 _do you want to meet up_ _jimin_ _?_ , the text bubble said, the unknown number blurry but still, somehow he knew it was taemin.

and he knew he had lost his way far more quickly in the garden of roses then he had originally imagined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't you just love lee taemin & BTS.


	7. vii. REFLECT ON THE CLEAR WINDOW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I had been busy with exams and thank god my sociology went well and now only 10 hours of art and 3 hours of english are left to do. I'll update the next chapters after that so bookmark to keep an eye on that.   
> So yeah I love you guys and taemin is such a sweetheart.  
> Anyways they meet and talk and jimin says something very weird and awkward lol. Glad it ends there or otherwise he would be dead.

➥ the moves are starting again  
      under the dark lights  
      your elegant gestures  
      secretive looks  
      you reflect on the clear window  
      your flickering moves  
      with this strange feeling  
      this breathtaking attraction  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
he sees taemin before he enters the quaint little coffee shop. the place is set in downtown area, near the bar with pastel pinks and early nineties furniture. it stands out on the littered street of neons and sharp colors, just like taemin had said.

and speaking of taemin, he somehow blends in beautifully, alluringly well in the soft interior of blossoms and leather. with his vintage jacket, a nearly shredded paperback book with a statue on it and dark hair falling into his eyes, he fits right in. maybe it's the mirror, or the seating near the door or the sunlight, but it's pretty. he's pretty.

jimin takes a deep breath, squares his shoulders and walks right in, hoping taemin wouldn't notice the circles under his eyes or his bitten raw lip. he had worried himself crazy with thoughts of taemin and that- it had been a while since he had grown such a crush. it was almost nostalgic.

but whatever. it wasn't the right time to be thinking those stuff, especially when taemin had looked up from his book with a smile, a hidden one, half a smirk and half a smile, the upturned plumpness of his lips obscured behind the book.

"hey taemin hyung". he said, without thinking and stopping short with a crumbling smile and shaky eyes. but thankfully taemin took it with a stride, his smile turning flirty as he replied back to him with the same tone he had used.

jimin approached him then, his hands suddenly feeling empty and useless under the older's gaze. "what are you reading ?".

he asks, taking a seat beside him. he should try to keep the conversation going, at least until taemin decided on spilling why he wanted to speak to him.   
even though the question was burning on the tip of his tongue, a misguided hope was brewing in his stomach. and god, is he confused with the feeling he barely remembers how to take care of.

"song of achilles. it's in japanese", taemin replies, his smile turning goofy as jimin muttered a " wow " to himself. it's rare to see someone with japanese as a second language these days but still jimin couldn't help but suddenly wonder if taemin's mouth as much of a weapon, a shield like his eyes, his body and his dances were. " yeah, would you like to order something. it's my treat".

"not really". he replies, glancing other the open menu on the table. his eyes linger on a cappuccino but then his calendar comes in mind and he instantly looks up. and finds taemin looking at him, with eyes slightly amber under the lights and gaze as bruising as before. it's like he's staring into his soul, weighing him, finding every crooks and nooks of his past and present. and honestly jimin finds it strangely arousing and terrifying and curious. how did a man as memorizing as him end up as a dancer ? was it the same story or something else ? " i'm on a diet this month and i rather not break my eating schedule for someone who literally just wanked me off".

and the look vanishes, as quickly as it had come and taemin laughs, throwing his head back and bearing his tanned throat of bruises he knows is his doing.  should be chuckling, but the purple and blue jimin instantly capture his attention. the hickeys are full on display, like a trophy and even though taemin had told him between drinks that he tried to keep his job without cashing money from sex, jimin still feels a twinge of satisfaction.

it might've showed on his face because when taemin had come back, he had raised an eyebrow. "i'm not putting my dick in you that easily, park".

the remark makes jimin blush but he quickly changes the topic. and seconds turn into minutes and soon it's getting darker outside, mauve and vermilion spilling over the body like paint from a spilled tray.

"i'm not someone who gets back in contact with their one night stands, and i'm sure you don't either. but here we are and uh -". and it's here, that talk and jimin can't breath. taemin's addicting like champagne and candy apples and sour jellies- a crush with a possible future but does he want this to work out ?

taemin reflects on the window in the sunset, his skin turning golden and orange, the spindly shadows of his lashes dripping like ink on his cheekbones and on the softness of his jaw. he's breathtaking and so so secretive. " and i guess we can meet again. or at least i hope we can, if you don't mind".

and he's biting his lip and- he clears his throat. " i'll be waiting for the day i'll get to sleep with you taemin hyung".


	8. viii. SECRETIVE LOOKS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jimin ditches taehyung for an old one night stand ( it had to be done for some drama which I will not show lol ) who he finds out has a girlfriend. I'm thinking nayeon from twice so for a little while lets forget she's a little shorter then him, yeah ?

➥ you got got the rhythm  
      you got got the rhythm  
      your moves captivate me under the dark        lights  
      your elegant gestures  
      secretive looks  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
he's out later that week, window shopping with taehyung when he notices a familiar white head near the ice cream stand. and without thinking, he immediately finds himself walking towards him.

he doesn't remember his name or anything about him and only knows that he's related to taemin and that's enough. the last few days after the fateful meeting with taemin he had found himself frequented with thoughts about the older. he doesn't know, not really and would like to him. and taemin, he found out isn't much a talker when it comes to him. jimin hates it.

especially when he doesn't know what to do with taemin and those stupid thoughts which keep plaguing his mind non stop.

and god, now he's walking to his one night stand to get those stupid details out and he never does those. what the hell, he doesn't even know that guy's name.

he hates himself. "jimin. where are you going ?". he really does hate himself.

jimin blinks, he had nearly forgotten he was with taehyung in his haste. "i just saw someone i know and i'm going to speak to him. you go get us tickets to that avengers movie and i'll meet up with you at cinema before it starts ?".

taehyung huffs, waiting for a few minutes before. "sure. fine whatever". there's a frown on his face, his mouth turning into pout and it causes jimin to nearly forget about the white head and follow his best friend.

but taemin-

"taehyung, i'll make it up to you i swear !". taehyung hums at this and walks away. jimin doesn't stop him and feels guilt swim in his heart. but as soon as he turns his head, the emotion's gone and jimin's left thinking that he's a bad friend.

the man notices him before he gets there and smiles. there's an ice cream cone in his hand and a girl on other. it comes to him that she's pretty with soft plump lips and cute features. she reminds him of a cute squirrel strangely.

but he quickly turns to look back at the man. there's a question there and the man turns sheepish under it. "we started dating a month ago, before you know".

"before what ?". the woman voices out, her gaze curious as she turns to look at both of them. jimin nods, agreeing with her question.

"jimin and i slept together a while ago". he's skirmish and jimin revels in it. he thinks maybe he should push a little more at the matter but looking at the confused smile the woman he decides not to.

"he means two three months ago and it was for a night so don't worry". they both instantly relax, the man more then the woman and jimin internally smiles. he did good. " and anyways i'm looking at somebody else right now".

"who, taemin ?". the man instantly says.

and  blinks, jimin aback. "um how did you - ".

the man smirks, it's victorious and causes a chuckle out of the woman. "i'm lee sungwoon, that's way. and didn't you like sleep with him or something ".

jimin suddenly feels accomplished by finding out his name without seeming rude. and if he was in a game, he would've accomplished a badge or something.

she plucks the ice cream out of his hand and god, she looks adorable licking it. the man seems to also think that because his eyes turn into little hearts. she extends a hand towards him. "i'm nayeon".

"jimin". he gives her his signature smile before looking back at sungwoon." and yes hyung, i did sleep with him though i don't know how you know this. but anyways i would like to know him better. through spying on him, thank you".

"i like how you think jimin . why don't you tell that taemin you were speaking out ?".

"thank you".

"i had a crush on taemin once". it's sudden and puts the three of them into silence. sungwoon is nervous, skirmish again and jimin can feel jealousy rear it's ugly head inside him. but it's no time to get jealous and so he tries to reign it in. it obviously doesn't work. "and it ended badly but that's why i said i know him and that we were familiar with each other. but uh we dont know each other well".

"so do you have any advise for him ?".

" nayeon i- ". he starts to speak but nayeon smiles to him.

"it's fine sungwoon ".

sungwoon instantly relaxes and the teetering frown turns into a smile. "i would say stay away but I guess you wouldn't do that. so… be careful. let him relax around you and ask him over to your house. i guess ? he doesn't have many friends you see, maybe because of his line of work or something else i don't know. but be accepting".

"and like i know i should detest him - that's what people who know both of us say - but he's not unlikeable but - how was sex with him ?".

it's not a good place to say and he could feel himself get uncomfortable but then nayeon starts to laugh and it's loud. it makes him smile.   
" …good". sungwoon raises an eyebrow. he's surprisingly serious right now. " we didn't go all the way like i thought we would".

sungwoon nods, satisfied. "he sleeps for contacts. that's why i introduced you to him, you seemed like a guy who held enough power to garner attention from taemin. it's because of this he never goes all the way. and that most people expects him to change jobs  once he started dating, you know".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sungwoon is 1.67 m.  
> Nayeon is 1.63 m.
> 
>  
> 
> Thankfully I double checked or those two would be in centimetres lol.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taemin calls on his dear Park Jimin after a family dinner and proceeds to snack/drink/makeout I guess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ THERE ARE CHOKING IN THIS CHAPTER FOR PEOPLE WHO ARE NOT FINE WITH THIS THEY CAN JUST SKIP IT ONCE YOU FIND IT. IM SORRY BUT IT'S LITERALLY NEAR THE END, OKAY ? Thankyou ]
> 
> I'm leaving this here bc i don't know if i'll change or not. I hope i do.

➥ not a single face expression  
      not a single sentence  
      can express all of you  
      because we're perfect just the way we            are  
      don't even worry at all  
      just like that repeat  
      just like that repeat  
  
  


  
taemin waits for him at his front door, golden light pooling out in the dimmed hallway. he stands barefoot, smiling at him. his cheeks are dusted with pink and jimin vaguely wonders if he had started drinking before him.

he's proven true, as taemin leaves with the food jimin had brought with him and jimin finds himself looking at dark tinted bottles of alcohol. he makes himself at home, depositing his jacket on the armrest and bending to pick up a bottle. he studies it and swallowing a gasp, puts it back down. they're expensive and jimin is pretty sure that it's not something he'll buy for a simple meet up. especially a sudden one like taemin had done, calling him forty minutes ago during his work hours to come as quick as he can.

he doesn't comment when taemin returns with the food and helps him set the table. jimin finds that taemin loves having fruits as dessert and puts in the centre to make a point.

"is someone else coming ?", jimin questions when he notices the plates taemin's bringing over.

"no. but i like to be prepared". the plates are delicate and jimin wonders if taemin could afford this with a dancer's salary. or maybe he has a taste for the expensive side of things.

and soon everything is set, and taemin is pouring him a glass. jimin finds that there are not only soju, but sake and vodka and chardonnay and rosé wine and dry sherry. jimin finds himself smiling as taemin pours small amounts of them in different wine glasses, presenting them to jimin. he doesn't mind drinking before dinner.

when the older notices jimin's gaze on him, he turns sheepish and smiles. "i have a thing for buying copious amounts of edibles and i guess, alcohols are part of it too".

it's cute and jimin finds himself asking him about nearly everything in his apartment. he's disappointed to find out that they're gifts, from whom taemin doesn't specify but the bitter turn of his lips gives him an indication. and jimin doesn't question him further.

and they eat, sharing parts of their week with each other, jimin discreetly keeping sungwoon to himself. taemin's sleeves are rolled up, cufflinks still on and damn he looks amazing, with his hand curled around the pointed flute he swears isn't for vodka.

they joke, jimin grinning and taemin's cheeks looking so squishy and cute and fuck- he had managed to drink more then he usually would at someone else's home and he's already feeling lightheaded. taemin had fooled him with the show of pouring less wine in the glasses, he finds that he rather likes that. jimin though still helps him gather the cutlery and load them in the dishwasher, settling in the small L shaped sofa with the older. "did you come from somewhere ?".

it would make sense, the sudden call and the wrinkled dress slacks and the button down, the black jacket thrown without care on a treadmill in the corner. taemin takes a while to answer and jimin pulls his feet up, curling into himself. "family dinner".

it's clipped and jimin notices the tension around the two words, deciding to not question it. and taemin relaxes his shoulder, which had instantly tensed at the question and jimin smiles to himself.

the silence  between them is comforting and jimin takes the time to drink the brimming soju in his glass, knocking the liquid down and placing the glass on the wooden coffee table.

throughout this taemin had pulled a playlist on and now sings with it, his voice steady and cheeks pulling into a smile. the older had somehow managed to not drink through dinner, and now nurses a half drunk bottle to himself. his voice is beautiful, soft and sticky like honey and tender and ugh so fucking hot. jimin could listen to him sing all night and all day.

the older's voice drops and he moves closer to the younger, letting jimin cuddle into him and place his head on his shoulder, his arm resting comfortably on his waist. there's a voice at the back of his head warning him that he's going too fast and maybe everything will come burning like wings set on fire but jimin ignores it, staring at taemin. the older is smirking, it's cheeky and he drinks from the bottle.

his apple adam's bobs and two, three, four jimin counts to himself, his gaze lingering on his tan skin. and his mind is buzzing and he's not thinking straight and when the dark bottle is back in his hands, jimin prys it away, only to swallow the alcohol down. it's rosé wine, and it tastes like citrus and melon and he finishes it within seconds,  feeling taemin's gaze on him.

there's warning bells ringing in his head, loud and red and taemin's gaze so dark and delicious that when he puts the bottle down, he leans forward to slot their mouths together. it's too quick and the bells get even more louder in his head.

jimin keeps his eyes open, as they kiss slow and languid, lips opening and closing and taemin's eyelids flutter and he laughs into the kiss, the younger pulling away to kiss and grab at his collar. and he moves, sitting in his lap and kissing him again. it's heated and jimin finds himself being pulled closer by his waist, moaning as taemin's hand traces his jaw and resting on his cheek, his thumb tucked under his ear.

his lips feel swollen, and his brain lightheaded and he finds himself gasping into his kiss, the older's tongue teasing into his mouth and jimin lets the taste of creamy and zesty wine pull him closer and let taemin's mouth swallow his moan.

jimin let's his hands slide in his hair and pulls, kissing away the grunt which leaves taemin's lips. he bites his lip, pulling the plump lower lip into his mouth.

the warning bells have faded by now and he revels under his lips. taemin pulls away, his tongue licking his jaw and hand sliding to the neck and squeezing. his breath stutters and he pulls away, whimpering. and taemin looks at him with eyes half lidded and mouth panting. they stare at each other in silence and jimin grabs at the older's hand, placing it on his neck.

and taemin leans back in, jimin meeting him half away and he whimpers when taemin kisses him behind his ear, his teeth sinking into skin. jimin turns to give him more access, hissing when the older licks over it. his mouth travels down and down, teeth biting and hands slightly squeezing at his neck. but then taemin pulls away, shifting until jimin could feel his hard member touching the inside of his thigh and he arches his back, feeling cold and lithe fingers on his back.

"take it off ?".  he is feeling breathless and his voice comes out weird but taemin nods, swallowing and licking his lips. and jimin pulls his shirt off, throwing it away and kissing taemin again, his movements slow as he opens all of the buttons of his button down open, suddenly pulling and taemin leaning forward to capture his lips again. but jimins laughs and notices a smile cross the older's face and it's the softest smile he had ever seen. "let me pull it off first, baby".

taemin shivers at the nickname and jimin chuckles darkly, smirking at the drunk look the older's has. adrenaline is singing through his veins, his mind still fuzzy and mouth feeling red. and the shirt comes off, jimin biting at taemin's ears and whispering. " will you sing for me ?".

and taemin nods and jimin laughs, positioning himself closer and his hands are sliding across lean muscles as their mouths come together, jimin groaning when taemin grinds upwards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who gotta change the tags now ?
> 
>  
> 
> What's your favourite taemin song ?
> 
> Mine is Sayonara Hitori (さよならひとり) or goodbye alone.


	10. x. CAPTIVATE ME

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimin comes clean and something dramatic happens because why not

➥ you got got the rhythm  
you got got the rhythm  
your moves captivate me under the dark lights  
your elegant gestures  
secretive looks  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
the screen in front of him is blurring, and he yawns, pushing back his glasses. the cup of coffee has already gone cold, and he's not even halfway done with his chart. he probably would have to stay a few hours to finish it.

he shifts in his chair, his ass is getting numb and the noises around him die down. it's surprising and so he looks up, only to see hoseok and taehyung stalking his way. it's like a scene right out of a mean girls franchise and he instantly looks down. there was no point staring at razor eyes when they would kill him once they get to him.

he saves his progress in meantime.

there's a thump and he looks up, his computer already shutting down. taehyung is too close, his thigh is too close and unknowingly jimin finds himself squeezing the flesh and thinking is it as thick as his. "jimin". taehyung sharp look goes instantly and he whines. he's annoyed, rather then angry and hoseok behind him throws himself forward to back hug jimin.

"yes ? by the way taehyung why do I feel you're thinner now ?". he questions, frowning as he pinches his best friend's face.

taehyung goes quiet, his face going blank as a blush slowly covers his face. he furrows his eyebrows at the growing silence but suddenly hoseok snickers behind him, his face too close to him. hot breath fans across his cheek as hoseok leans and whispers in his ear. "yoongi hyung have been acting like a cat in heat, jiminie. if you hadn't been ignoring us you would've known that taehyung has literally being fucked into for weeks now".

jimin flushes, looking up. "i've not been ignoring you. i have just been busy". taehyung takes it as a sign to come out of his blushing state and pout. his eyebrows are furrowed and the annoyed look is back.   
"then what do call what you'd been doing ? you literally ditched for a one night stand for fifteen minutes".

jimin stops. "...i have been buzy".

"with what ?", taehyung probs on. they both want answers and jimin doesn't know what to give them without getting them worried. but under those gazes he gives in, not finding it himself to keep a secret and tells them about taemin and the attraction he feels for the older man, about the bond he wants to grow and the actions he always finds himself tumbling upon. he tells that he all of a sudden he wants him and he know that but when they're alone he can't help but think of him as a whisper in the winds, something which can leave him whenever taemin demands it. it's wrenching, that feeling of having him beside him, but not having him as a person made of flesh and blood.

he's strained between letting his heart go to taemin or pulling it away before he vanishes into thin air. he's unexpected, a liability for his love and- god does he want taemin. and not just sexually but in the other way too.

it's been a long while since he's dated and that somewhat worries him because everything will be unknown to him again. and they both know it, huddling closer to him to hear with blank faces and gradually widening eyes.

after he's done, they're silent but their eyes are shifting and jimin knows what they're going to say. he doesn't want to hear them, he'd already thought that and there's no point making his nerves rise up again. he stops them. " i want to try, go a little bit further and i want to see if i'm not just attracted to his body and mannerisms, you know. i want to wait and see if he's worth pursuing".

but it only leads to taehyung to sigh and hoseok to let out a loud humourless laugh. jimin notices straying eyes his way and internally sighs, he'll be the talk of the office again. "jimin honey -".

"you did the same thing last time you know how it ended". hoseok spoke in, his eyebrows furrowed. and jimin wonders why he's worried so much about him, and tried to pushed him away from people who found himself crushing on. he knew hoseok cared about him, he cared about hoseok too and sometimes he would go a little further and make talking to him a challenge. he was too passionate for some things but then he never took it that far with taehyung. maybe he didn't trust jimin to have a stable relationship.

jimin wondered if he's going to do that.

but before jimin could question him, taehyung turns to hoseok. and he looks far more annoyed then he had been with jimin. but he still looks endearing and that probably causes hoseok's frown to twitch at that threatening height." but that guy was a asshole then and everybody knew it".

"yeah but that asshole's dating baby jeongguk now and look how nice he is nowadays". hoseok bites back. he's being too loud. the office had gone even more silent now and jimin could now even hear the printing machine humming in the corner. he doesn't like it. "seokjin, that stupid ass even allows that lee dongmin to fuck into his younger brother so easily that it's almost hilarious".

it's then taehyung breaks and now jimin is nothing more then a spectator to their argument, that is he if he wasn't already. he feels like this is a trainwreck waiting to happen but in front of the increasingly growing voices his voice is nothing. it drowns under the two.

"hoseok hyung ! they were young and when are you going to accept it that they were kids and kids make stupid mistakes or that jimin has grown and could live without your messages or those hugs you give each other". oh fuck that's embarrassing. " yeah i know about those, you filthy animals so don't you dare lie to me". he's fumming and hoseok is not far behind, though taehyung is silent and abrasive with his anger, hoseok is far more terrifying. his smile is nothing but a memory in front of his smothering eyes and hissing mouth. jimin doesn't like it when the two fight, especially when they surround him and his relationships. which are far too many times to make him worried.

"but tae tae _listen_ -".

but under the glare taehyung also throws his way, jimin subdues into himself. he wants to hide. and he wants to stop them before they ruined their friendship. " like you know anything, taehyung you're literally dating his used toy-".

"but that hyung doesn't change the fact, that jimin will never love you or kiss you or sees his _taemin_ in you".


	11. XI. LIGHTS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in turn taemin's there to provide jimin with company.

➥ you got got the rhythm  
      you got got the rhythm  
      your moves captivate me under the dark        lights  
      your elegant gestures  
      secretive looks

 

 

 

 

 

jimin is the one who contacts him next, standing naked and dripping water on hardwood floors. he had just bathed, to clear his head of hoseok and taehyung, of eunwoo and taemin, of confessions and friendships. he rather forget about them until he is forced to face it but like all things life is made up of, he can't stop worrying about the bare broken look they had held behind lose masks as they had left. or about the messages taehyung had sent him and seokjin's call and eunwoo coming to his door, to say yet again another sorry.

he had told no one, of how eunwoo had left him or that what jimin taken from him. from both ends, they were young and silly and still finding a place in the world and they had made mistakes and though jimin had been heartbroken he had secretly encouraged jeongguk to take a step because maybe, just maybe they both could complete themselves, at least for a good while.

he had hoped that eunwoo would stop apologising to him or for him to stop feeling guilty but everything was reaching their expandability. and eunwoo would never apologise again, or that jimin couldn't forgive himself still or that the sickening feeling of thinking of loosing hoseok haunted his mind.

but the older had told them that he needed space, but so did taehyung and god knows how stubborn his platonic soulmate was and so he worried that maybe yoongi didn't know. it occurred later to him that he didn't had his number or that he was stressing himself crazy with nothing to do but worry.

he needed an outlet, just like taemin did that day, a peace out of his worrying, something akin to haven. and so he calls him and taemin picks up after the third ring.   
"jimin. is everything alright ?". and jimin doesn't expect it, nobody would have that even though taemin is sleepy and tired in the other end of the phone, the first thing he says is are you alright.

it's so comforting that somehow he finds himself mumbling a no and breaking down with tears and snot and ineligible sentences of his friendship cycles. but it's not about him, and it eats at him, causing him to sink to his knees. the guilt and self pity hurts him, his throat feeling raw and skin red.

he doesn't know what to do, he could loose his friends and it terrifies him to his core. it's like when he had lost his mother, and he had started dating eunwoo and had asked of him so horrible a thing, that it made him feel numb sometimes. but even when the nostalgia comes and goes, he somehow knows taemin wouldn't give him the same thing he had stolen from eunwoo.

the thought somewhat consoles his heart.

it's then when his sobs subside that it occurs to him that taemin had been silent throughout his crying and had possibly fully awoken. and it's then taemin speaks, right after he had stopped. " why are so sensitive jimin ?".

his breath stutters because it's surprising, the question and taemin voice is wide awake and through and somehow he sounds annoyed, yet sad. " i hyung -".

" why don't you come to the studio, we'll talk then. i'll even bring a cappuccino and one of those pumpkin breads, with tissues and punching gloves to make something out of you". he sounds serious and if jimin hadn't heard the smirk in his voice, he would've seriously thought taemin wanted to turn him into a punching bag. but when jimin stays silent, taemin changes tactics. "or do you want to me to come at your apartment ?".

it's then for the first time sungwoon's voice all but talks in his head, the memory of him telling jimin to bring taemin home and it's embarrassing, those words but they keep repeating in his head and he can't stop them and so when he looks down and sees the call had ended on thirty one minute, he feels mortified.

he had talked too long, too much and when taemin had wanted to talk he had turned quiet.

and he sat there, feeling cold.

he sat there, feeling numb with his phone in his hands and tears dried and sticky on his face. he sat there until he forgot the time, and a simple sound of a knock made him jump.

he shuffles, his phone ringing suddenly and sharply again and he picked it up. "yes".

"open the door, park. i bear gifts".

and he scrambles to throw something on, his bare skin shivering from the cold which seems to have settled in his bones, on the matted hair on his head. but right now he doesn't care because taemin's there, right outside his door. he's a promise, a getaway, a gift to make him forget everything. and so when he opens the door, he tries to smile.

it ends up a grimace, his skin feeling stretched and sticky from the tears. his eyes are still red, his face swollen and probably looking like a mess in his haphazard clothes. but taemin ignores that and moves past him to place brown bags on the coffee table.

he at least looks better of the two, in a neat pullover, dark washed jeans and sneakers. jimin watches him as he turns, taemin smiling at him. and closer the imperfections shine in the sunlight, the mused hair, tired eyes, a worrisome mouth. but at least the smile is there, though small, it's comforting and a little bit worried. " you gave me quite a scare when you had started crying you know. i thought something really bad had happened".

"i -i'm sorry". he looks up, meeting his eyes. "but i needed someone and you seemed like an easier option. i'm sorry i've worried you".

taemin sighs at this, and it sounds defeated. "help me with the food. you look like you need something heavy in your system".

he side eyes himself in a mirror, a pale face looking back at him. he nods.

and as the sun rises and turns the place orange, he helps taemin put the food and plates and jimin notices the absence of mind numbing alcohol. he had been thinking of drowning everything in it and taemin but when he asks this of him, the older shrugs and leaves him to his devices in the kitchen to take the food to the balcony.

and he suddenly feels lonely.

" taemin". the name sounds clogged in his throat, his hands feeling empty. and suddenly taemin's there, pulling him out and into the balcony. his breath on the back of his neck causes shivers and warm hands touch his cold shoulders.

the chairs he had placed in the balcony are gone- dragged inside along with the table -and now in between food platters and bowls there's an assortment of fairy lights. in the morning light, they twinkle faintly.

he turns back to taemin, puzzled at the decoration. he didn't own any fairy lights and finding different colored ones with furry pom poms and plastic popsicles gathered into a circle is ... weird.

the older turns pink under his gaze and bites his lip. "don't ask. i just find it comforting and maybe for the romantic side of you, it could be comforting too". and jimin chuckles, smiling at the suddenly bashful taemin.

"thank you hyung". and they settle in between them, blankets being thrown over shoulders and cuddling into each other. jimin finds himself being the small spoon, as always and somehow he doesn't mind it that much.

the sun is somehow soft and golden and strangely comforting. he's feeling warm again and he nuzzles his nose into the older's neck. and jimin almost forgets about them, about everything but it stays at back of his head, the worry is still there.

"do you want to talk about it ?".

it's nothing but a whisper in but jimin hears it and shakes his head. he doesn't want to. he'll cry again and it'll destroy everything.

"then want to hear something ?".

he shakes his head again, the hold around his waist getting tighter. " i want to stay like this taeminie hyung". he answers. he doesn't want this to break, the moment feels too fragile with the morning sun and the fairy lights. he doesn't want it break.

and so he reaches up. but taemin turns his head and jimin ends up kissing his cheek, pursing his mouth as he waits and stares. he falls back to the cuddle, curling their fingers together and throwing his legs over taemin's. "i knew you won't let me do that".

"then why did you try ?".

he stops short, unable to form words as he gulps. taemin takes this chance to lean to his ear, his hot breath fanning the side of his face. his voice is soft but sharp and causes a shiver to run through his bones. "i think you're foolish". he feels like flinching away but he's too close to move, his back is pressing into the older's chest.

his breath stutters as fingers slip under his worn out shirt, pressing into his hips, drawing shapes on his bare skin. "i get this is stressing you out but jimin maybe it's not because of your friend confessing to you in a… public setting. but maybe because you're afraid to move on when everyone is going along with their lives. maybe you're just terrified to looking up from your mistakes. and i think makes you stupid, weak". his fingers slide upward, taking the shirt with him, gliding his fingertips across his skin. he tucks his stomach in, trying to not let the warm touch skim across his sensitive skin.

" you don't know to let go of your mistakes though, do you jimin ?… maybe i'm somehow part of it too, having to be more than a one night stand for you. i don't know jimin- ". he takes a deep breath, tongue poking the inside of his cheek, thinking. " -but forgive yourself for your mistakes. everything which happened with your friend is both your faults and that guy allowing it is again both your faults. and if they want to move on, let them. and let yourself". the fingers stop, suddenly dropping and jimin inhales. taemin stiffles in a laugh and jimin shuffles, turning to glare at the older.

taemin laughs.

and jimin deflates, pressing a light kiss to his cheek. "and then ?".

the laughter instantly goes away, and his eyes turn serious again. " try to forgive yourself, stop worrying so much and wait for everything to calm down".

taemin talks and the younger feels the nerves come up again, the morning not helping him one bit as it builds up. he doesn't know how, he never learned, his nature causing him to collect all the bad things in his brain, causing him sleepless nights during which he'll think and think and think.

"how ?" jimin draws into himself, inhaling the fresh air. his hands are trembling and soon taemin takes them into his hands, smiling so beautifully that his heart.

his head drops on his shoulder, letting the warmth close over him and the older's arms around him, making a cocoon of blankets around him." deep breaths jimin. and maybe come to my studio to rekindle that old hobby of yours. it is a great distraction after all".

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have an obsession with fairy lights so don't guide me for doing this cause I do that and, yeah.
> 
> and I dare you to kudos and maybe a comment too!


	12. XII. THE RYTHUM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the end is here, leaving a lot of things open.

➥ you got got the rhythm  
      you got got the rhythm  
      you got got the rhythm  
      you got got the rhythm

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

taemin was right.

coming early to the studio during the weekends with the older helped him far more then he had imagined. dancing was like coming back to his roots, filling him with nostalgia of participating in showcases in highschool. it kept him busy and tired and whenever he started to think too much or out loud, he'll turn the volume higher and let the music drown out his thoughts. and going through routines and meeting taemin was a bonus he was fine with.

he had been avoiding hoseok since that day, not that the older wasn't trying to do it too. but taehyung he met with, maybe because the younger targeted his eating space during the shared break and showed him all the pictures he had of yoongi. it was probably him trying to cope with the tension hoseok left, raising his voice higher then usual and constantly trying to corner the older. which he managed to do with the help of his boyfriend, planning to talk it out in a supply closet.

jimin found out during his dance routine that it was successful and that jimin was the only one left to do it. but he knew it wasn't up to him, how much he wanted it but it depended on hoseok to consider it not him to force it out. it could completely wreck everything.

"jimin slow down". he blinked, noticing taemin frowning at him and the mirror wall blurring with grey and white. the older was sweaty, walking until he grasped his shoulder. jimin noticed that he was breathing too loud and that taemin eyelashes were longer then he had thought. " go relax. i'll join you in a minute".

he wants to protest but the look the older gives him says enough and so grabbing his water bottle he settles himself on the side lines, watching teenagers follow the older in a dance he had been doing seconds ago.

doing nothing, fatigue settles in his legs. he hadn't danced in a long time and working himself to follow routines was causing ache to settle in his bones, and making him tired to collapse once he got home. and to make it worse he had too many breaks between the few hours he spent in the small building.

"do you want to swing by the drug store before we go home ?". he looks up and finds taemin on his knees, smiling at him. jimin lets him take his hands.

"yes. that would be for the best". he squeezes their interlocked, a smile threatening to break across his face. "my knees hurt".

"you don't seem like it hurts". and jimin turns away, hiding a smile to put his belongings back in his bag as taemin addresses his class.

"guys we're done for the day. you all can leave". chaos of noises and exhausted high schoolers break out and taemin, grinning from ear to ear returns to his side. "let's go before someone decides to keep me in this place a bit longer".

it had happened before, more times then he could remember, fresh faces stopping them for another hour or two. he slept throughout it much to the chagrin of the older.

so that's all it takes for jimin to pull himself up and push taemin out of the room, half leading half dragging into the hallway through a throng of highschoolers and into the parking lot. " see you tomorrow mr lee and jimin hyung". someone calls out but they are already out, jimin shuffling on his aching out to find his car amongst many.

night had fallen, and in the large canvas of dark shades, fluorescent lights of man-made buildings created plumes of white and yellow in the landscape of blacks. jimin found his car parked by a pole, and throwing both their belongings in the backseat they climbed into the car and started it.

taemin had increasingly gotten used to everything jimin's which meant without asking or having a need to his music was playing through the bluetooth speakers, soft and lilting unlike jimin's own type of music.

it had surprised him once but he had gotten used to it, because in a week they had managed to go to three dates, usually at night and acted like nothing needed a change of labels.

jimin didn't mind it much, it made everything a little bit easier in between kisses and breaking in but sometimes, like right now with the twinkling eyes and tracing fingertips across knuckles makes him wish there was a label on it. that even though taemin's eyes are on him, stray eyes such as of stray eyed waitresses can stay away from him. acting utterly cringey could finish the deal in seconds.

and so with adrenaline suddenly running through his veins, he parks the car turning the engine off. he turns to taemin whose already looking at him with his eyebrows and he doesn't have a moment to think other then what he's already thinking. "taemin i was thinking that maybe we can go on dates- I mean, after turning this relationship official ?".

"i- are you sure about this ?".

"yes i am and i get it that you're probably nervous".

"being nervous is an understatement jimin and yeah being in a normal relationship is lovely but god it seems daunting. but then i didn't start seeing you without knowing of this… so yeah, let's do this ! ".

jimin smiles, hearing him treat their now official relationship in some kind of challenge he played with his students was somehow refreshing and pulled him away from the depressing thoughts asking the other man had brought him into. " don't worry i'm almost new to this too. but hyung aren't you saying it we're getting married or something".

"for me it might as well be".

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> few of things I left in or told in a very rushed manner I'll post it here but someday but I wanted this to be just them, I know why?? I don't know why but yeah.


	13. END NOTES

**➥**

 

**{ i. } breath control play or e** ** **rotic asphyxiation**** I guess, be called strangulation without the murdering part of it. and according to wiki people got death erections when they were you know, hanged publicly during 17th century. you tend to learn a new thing everyday i guess, how gross it might be. now i feel weird writing it, but i wrote it already and i'm not changing it sorry.

 

**{** **ii** **. }** i put a lot of my feelings about taemin in this. it's embarrassing but i can't stop looking at him. and half the time i was listening to his songs, so i'm going to blame his albums for causing me to write these explicit scenes.

 

**{** **iii** **. } he could stab me and i would be happy.**

 

**{** **iv** **. } i started writing this as a character study and look what the** **hell** **it led to.**

 

**{** **iiv** **. } by the way, i got a game for you.** find where and how I put the members of shinee in ? maybe through a song or building name, who knows ? but let's play this.

  
**{** **iiiv** **. }** **t** **he song of** **achilles** **is by** **madeline** **miller.** and it's in english, at least i think the hardcover of it is. but for the sake of this story, it's in japanese.

 **{** **ix** **}** what do you think happened between eunwoo and jimin and what jimin ' stole ' from him ?  **you guys want me to write a one shot about it ?**

 **{ x} yoonmin** basically happened here as a one night stand bc you know jimin, I wanted him to be emotional yet not emotional here, a bit like me. like the smallest insignificant thing would traumatize you. so yeah after eunwoo it got him into thinking that one night stands were put easier, though that isn't at all true but he thought of this that way. so yeah.

 **{ xi} taegi** weren't introduced through jimin. they actually met in a clique way and started dating. they later found out about the yoonmin night stand and it got yoongi to be extra awkward around him. though taehyung doesn't mind it _that_ much.

 **{ xii} i feel bad for doing that to hoseok but I was bored.** I'm still miffed about writing three chapters and later being like, why did you have to do this especially when it will lead to an sewhat of an unfinished ending.

 **{ xiii}** maybe i want an **unfinished ending** for some time, who knows. but i don't think writing morewould be easy, exactly when I'm a type to not do _anything_ if someone doesn't nag me about it. 

**Author's Note:**

> Anyways guys i'll update it whenever, possibly three, four days later idk but definitely this week. But until then you can go check out my other stories here or follow me on wattpad. I'm SeesawTheSecond and seesawproductions lol.


End file.
